Predicament
by WookieCookie
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Kaname is not a happy vampire whenever Kiryu zero is not within his grasp. Un-betaed


**Warnings: AU-ish (Kaname never met Yuki)**

**-o-**

Contrary to popular belief, Kaname was not a happy vampire. He was brooding in his study room, moping about the absence of his dearest best friend, Kiryu Zero. The hunter had promised to meet him today even if their meeting would just be for a few hours. Of course, Kaname being the possessive, sneaky and twisted mind pureblood as always - would try to make excuses, logical or not, so he could make Zero stay longer.

No one would believe him he said aloud that his world revolved around _planet Zero_. He lived alone in it of course. The word 'sharing' didn't exist in planet Zero since everything in that planet belonged only to Kaname. Oh, if anyone dared to enter, Kaname would make them piss in their pants, or worst. Was castration pain enough? No, Kaname shook his head. He'd make them drink a lot waters until they explode. That'd be painful.

Back to the exact reason why he was brooding - Kaname stared at the ticking clock. It took longer than he thought for Zero to get here. _"Zero Zero Zero..."_ He chanted the name, loving the exquisite feeling he had from it. Zero's name rolled perfectly from his lips. He always knew they were meant to be anyway. He just needed to make his beloved Zero see it.

"Kaname?" a quiet voice muttered from the doorway.

_Ahhh,_ talk about the dev-...talk about the angel. A beautiful, sexy angel of his. Kaname grinned broadly. Zero was peeping at him from the door. His eyes blinked in a confused motion seeing that the vampire promptly jumped from his seat and in few steps, he was standing right before him. "I thought you won't make it." He pulled the boy's thin wrist, dragging him into the room.

"Oh..." Zero made another confused expression. Did he forget he should meet him today? That wouldn't be the case seemingly Zero was here right now. He never called Zero to see him. Zero would come here by himself at anytime. He had Kaname's full permission to visit the dorms. He just hated it, despised with everything in him of the way the other vampires stared at his Zero.

To solve this problem, Kaname put their hair on fire. It was a warning, the second time they did it; Kaname would set their tombstone on fire. After he killed them obviously and then he'd put their tombs- "Kaname?" Zero disturbed the vampire lord's diplomatic thoughts.

"Ah yes?" the brunette played with the silky silver strands, pulling the smaller boy onto his laps. Zero's voice was music to his ears. A perfect symphony. "I have to make my visit short today."

Kaname horrified. He almost gasped as he stared incredulously at the young hunter. "Why?" _Am I being a bother? Did I say something wrong? I'll apologize, don't leave. _"Y-you can't do this to me Zero. I'll subconsciously bring harm to myself, deepening the aghast pounding inside my inner turmoil at your prolong absence." He stood. The taller of the two didn't waste any time, making a move to chase after Zero who was already walking towards the door.

"Listen, Kaname." Zero huffed. "You are being dramatic, possessive, obsessive, protective, and a very _spoiled_ vampire." The ex-human didn't falter to voice out his opinion. Besides, they'd been having this conversation for years now. Kaname, the spoiled one who couldn't let go of his favorite person and Zero, the victim who refused to be the object of Kaname's fascination. Honestly, his best friend was too clingy. "You need to back off for a while."

This time, Kaname choked. And gasped, _dramatically_. Zero was his precious, his special one. The boy could and would never say something as cruel as this. Someone must have tainted his Zero's mind, poisoning the boy to think negatively about him. He would see to it whomever this person was to be left to death in the deepest dungeon belonged to the Kuran family. He'd have his revenge!

"Kaname?" Zero sighed, fully knowing his friend was in state where he mentally killing someone in his head. He snapped from his trance, leaning closer to Zero, much to the prefect's dismay. "Yes?" Kaname asked innocently. Inside, he was boiling with rage at the world. Zero wouldn't spend a time with him today. Luck was not by his side. He'd been jinxed, betrayed by - by - by whatsoever up there that was watching him. Enjoying his pain as it laughed at him.

"Look. I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you. I promise I'll make it up to you," The pureblood's ears perked at that as Zero pressed on; "I was requested by Kaien to show Yuki around the school."

_What? _Kaname's lids fluttered. _What? What? Yuki? What the hell is this Yuki thing? _He needed to search for it. Destroyed it as fast as he could before Zero had the chance to see it. Among all of things, Zero left him behind, abandoned him just like this because he wanted to do whatever he wanted to do with Yuki thing?

_Kaname_ was not a happy vampire. _Kaname_ didn't approve and _Kaname_ would not hesitate to rip someone's hair apart. He wanted to pummel this Yuki thing.

"Okay." He smiled endearingly. It was not a response Zero expected, he was sure of it. It was safe to say he was proud at Kaname's sudden self-composure. "Really?" He asked, still not fully convinced.

"_Really_?" The auburn-haired vampire answered - still smiling brightly. He wouldn't let Zero see through his façade. ''Right. Then I'll see you later." The shorter boy turned around and left the room but not without one final wave to the feigning-his-smile pureblood.

At the sound of the closing door, Kaname hurriedly summoned Seiren. The girl gracefully landed on the window's entry, bowing a little as she addressed her master. "Kaname-sama."

"Search information of this Yuki thing. It could be deadly and bring harm to my Zero."

Seiren nodded and in one swift movement, she disappeared.

**-o-**

Kaname had found the truth, everything about this Yuki thing. It turned out Yuki thing was a human being and not an artifact or anything close to a dangerous weapon. Yuki thing was a female, meaning she'd do everything in her power to seduce his helpless Zero if she wanted to. Just as he thought, Yuki thing was hazardous.

Scratch that, everything in this world was dangerous. He trusted no one when it concerning Zero's safety. Hmm, it'd do well for both of him and Zero if he just locked the boy in a metal cage, out of trouble and harm. Only for Kaname to keep. _No_. That wouldn't do. He didn't want Zero to hate him. Zero was important. Just like macaroni was important to cheese or blood to vampire.

Wait... no _no_. Zero was far more important than that. Zero was important like water was important to fish. _Hah!_ Fish died without water, except for mangrove killifish - mangrove rivulus - Rivulus marmoratus. _Because it can alter the way it breathes when it lives in the tree_,he thought deeply.

His eyes widened, _Don't! Don't think of something that was not Zero!_

He was walking around the day class quarter, ignoring all the curious eyes on him. _Insects, stop watching my ass! _He tch-ed at everyone, glaring at males, a mocking leer at females. It made them even more interested in him. How Zero could survive in this kind of environments? He should have known better to protect Zero at all cost. He'd failed miserably now, He just hoped Zero could forgive his carelessness. No, he was not worthy to accept Zero's kind forgiveness.

"Kaname?" Yes, that voice. As angelic as ever. Kaname spun on his heels, smiling so clearly, yet it all was replaced with frown when the creature stood next to Zero caught his attention. "Zero." He acknowledged the boy, and then turned to look at _it_. "What-... who is this?"

"This is Yuki. The one I told you about. She's new here." Zero beamed at this Yuki thing and it giggled. _Ahhhhh! It giggled! _Kaname stepped away a little. Such a foul Satan in human disguise, to able to steal Zero's attention from him. He wouldn't allow this!

The _it_ thingy had Zero's full concentration now. Kaname demanded the unacceptable issue to be taken to court this instant! He'd press charges against this blasphemy. _Death to the intruder!_

"Hi." It bowed at him. _Oh mein gott, it can bow too! _What else could this witch do?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, _Yuki_." Kaname politely spoke. He was glaring at _it_. Though the devil seemed to be oblivious to Kaname's glare, Zero did notice it. The boy coughed in his fist, successfully tearing the vampire's fierce look away from his new friend.

"What are you doing here, Kaname? Shouldn't you be somewhere _else_?" He frowned at the tone the hunter used. Was Zero trying to send him away? He couldn't do that, after finally meeting the Satan - Yuki thing - whatever thing - with his own eyes, Kaname decided he wouldn't leave Zero alone with it.

"Zero..." a female voice called out to his sweet, innocent Zero. Kaname quickly craned his neck to stare at another girl, appeared out of nowhere from the hallway.

"Sayori." Yuki thing and Zero nodded at this Sayori being. Could she be trusted or was she the same just like Yuki thing? Kaname would be the judge of that. "Yuki, Ms. Saya needs to see you. She's in the music room." She said casually, no expression on her face. Kaname found himself liking this Sayori being. She split Yuki thing away from his Zero. He wanted to give her medal for that. She needed to be hired as his maid in the forthcoming future. Or Seiren number two.

"Kuran-senpai." She curtsied elegantly as she strode, disappearing from the view with Yuki thing behind her. _Be gone _creature_! Be gone! _Kaname continued to glare at the devil's back. Kaname noted Yuki thing's hair stuck out a little on her head. Disheveled. It resembled to flies hovering over a stinking poop. Yuki poop!

"Kaname!" _Aww, Zero missed him._

"Yes, Zero? Can't stand a second without me?" he grinned, circling his arms around Zero's waist. The boy thought this action was only due to their platonic relationship. How wrong he was. Zero rolled his eyes; it made him look cuter. "You haven't answered me yet. What are you doing _here_?"

"I miss you. Don't you feel the same?" He faked a-... oh well; he really did miss his Zero. He missed him badly. It tore his heart whenever Zero strayed away from his grasp. Maybe Zero was right, maybe he was being an emo. _Life's a_ - what the word human always used again? Oh, yes! _Life's a bitch. _Next time if he ever saw Yuki thing again. He'd pimp slap _it_. Full power, no hesitation.

"Kaname. I'm only away from you for a few hours. For _three_ hours."

He raised a brow, "Your point is?"

"It's not that long. You'll survive without me for few hours."

"I'll die. Dehydrate. Dissolve. Kaput. Peet!" Kaname made motions in the air with his hands, trying to show Zero of what would happen to him if the boy ever thought of leaving him.

"...peet?"

"Exactly. You understand me." He kissed Zero's forehead. His breathe ghosted over the skin of Kaname's neck. The pureblood wondered how it felt like to have Zero's breathe against him when they make love one day. It'd be tantalizing yes? Imagine having Zero's fingers on his chest as he pounded into the boy. _Hmm_, should he be gentle on their first time or the opposite of it? He didn't have to worry about Zero being a loud virgin. _Virgin_! He wanted the boy to scream as loud as he could. To moan his name. Wow. What a dream.

"So Zero," the boy looked at him. "Do you want to make my dreams come true one day?"

The prefect tilted his head. Dreams? He'd bet Kaname's dreams were all about ruling the councils and to spread peace between humans and vampires. If that were his visions, Zero gladly would lend a hand. His gun and his ability as a hunter were for Kaname to have. "I'll believe in you Kaname. Whatever you choose, I'll always be by your side to help you realize your dreams." Zero promised.

Kaname gawked at Zero. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll help you." Zero twinkled, looking so clueless as always. Didn't matter.

Since he had Zero's consent, he needed to plan their future carefully. Zero would be graduating in another two years - he definitely going to become a full-time hunter after that - working endlessly with dangerous missions for years to come. It meant, less Zero time - meaning more and extra emoness for him. So before that tragedy day came, he had to win Zero's affection quickly. He currently had two years, three months, nine days -_Kaname looked at his watch-_ eleven hours, twenty seconds and _oh!_ Sixty-two point five milliseconds. _Disaster_! _I repeat, disaster! _

"Zero! We have to make haste." Kaname made a stern face.

"About?" Despite his friend's wary face, Zero swiftly twirled around and sauntered toward his class.

"We need to _copulate_." Kaname exclaimed calmly.

Zero made a ridiculous face. "Your jokes were never funny, Kaname."

"It wasn't my purpose at all."

"Uh-huh. Yesterday you were making a weird joke about crucifying Kaito in the middle of the school field if you caught him staring at my back."

Kaname made a dumbstruck look. "I wasn't kidding about that one. Want to see me do it right now?" he looked to his surroundings, searching for the new teacher.

"Like I told you, your jokes were never funny."

"Let's further discuss this in my room,"

"Why in your room?"

"_Because_. We need to _copulate_."

Zero nodded, following Kaname obediently. "Wait, what's copulate?" An infamous smirk from Kaname, a possessive touch to his waist and a predatory spark in his glowed red eyes were adequate to make Zero distinguish he was in a big, screwed _shit_. Not that he complaint anyway. He knew whatever their discussion was about; it wouldn't be that bad.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**Requested by xShemxexX **

**(I'm sorry Yuki fans! D: I hope no one's offended by this.)**


End file.
